Naruto:Sinister Eyes-SPINOFF
by fearme80
Summary: This is a side story of to my main story but it can be read as an independent one as well. Hope my previous readers and hopefully new one's enjoy this as well. Lemon One-Shot.


Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note:

Okay! Let's just say I was in the mood to write this and leave it at that. This is basically part of the story but it happens somewhere… in the future. So any references that are mentioned will come up later.

"blah blah" talking.

'blah blah blah' thoughts .

"**blah blah blah blah" **demon talking.

))) Spin Off: A Hound At The Hot Springs (((

Naruto sighed sinking his body into depths of the hot springs. It only had been a few hours since his talk with the council and his 'unofficial' takeover of Konoha. He would have gone back in time if he could just to see the look on their faces again.

The now sixteen year old sighed again sinking his body a bit further in to the warm water while leaning his body back to the stones making them slowly take away the stress that has been assimilated in his muscles.

'_Just a bit….., Just a bit more and I will finally reach my goal.'_

He had been a loose cannon when he set foot in the world of shinobi. Back then he only cared about revenge but he had changed now. This time around he had something to look forward too. He now had a goal that would divide his existence from the rest of _the_ _world!_

"I will become a god of this world! MMMUHAHAHAHA….."

"That's a pretty mean laugh you got there…" A feminine voice spoke from above the fence that separated the male and female side of the springs.

Naruto leaned his back making the back of his head rest against the rocks. Looking up a smirk grew on Naruto's face at seeing one of the members of the council that he was in the presence of not so long ago.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of being greeted by your presence _Inuzuka-Sama_?" Naruto smirked at the towel clad woman who was sitting cross legged on top of the fence. Not to mention giving him a _very_ nice view.

Inuzuka Tsume who had also come to relax after attending one of the, if not the most stressful meeting she had ever been on had come to the hot springs as well. Only a few minutes had went by before she felt the faint smell of a certain bold who had dropped a bombshell on them a few hours ago with the water carrying his faint smell to her extra sensitive nose.

Tsume growled at the boy before launching herself down the wooden wall while flipping in the air and skilfully landing on her feet.

"You have some nerve to pull off what you did back there brat! Do you have any idea on what you have done?"

The Inuzuka clan head growled, her slitted eyes glaring into the calm blue one's with one of her hands clenched while the other held the towel in place.

"I appreciate the praise _Tsume-Sama_." Naruto who had a towel around his waist stood up and spoke with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Is this it? Is this your petty little revenge for how everyone treated you?"

Tsume's eyes widened as Naruto and his presence disappeared in front of her eyes before she felt and arm wrap around her neck from behind.

"Now, now, Is this how you speak to your _new Hokage?_" Naruto's calm voice whispered in her ear. Even though there wasn't any threat in his words, she could feel the strength in his arm just enough to know that he could have snapped her neck right then and there.

The feral woman was snapped out of her stupor as she felt Naruto's tongue drag along the back of her ear.

"W-What do you think you are doing?!" Tsume exclaimed pushing the irritating blond off of her.

Naruto grinned stepping a few feet away, watching amused as the clan heads cheeks went a few shades of red.

"Y-You bastard! How dare you make fun of me!"

Much to Naruto's surprise Tsume began to lash out at _him_ with her claws.

'_Hmmm. I guess all the Inuzuka's including the clan heads have very short tempers.'_ Naruto thought while dodging another clan swipe.

"Heh. Is that's all you got, you can't even catch me at this rate."

"Why you little?! Why don't you stay still and let me scratch you!" With a sudden burst of speed she tried take Naruto by surprise which almost succeeded but Naruto managed to avoid it by turning to side at the last second.

But the entire shuffle caused Naruto's poor towel to come loose as it slid off and floated away with the water current.

Tsume immediately turned around to attack him again but stopped as a towel floated to her. Following its path Tsume was greeted by a blond in his birthday suite.

"KYAAAAA!" Tsume yelped before quickly turning around with her entire face going over a varient shades of red.

"You I-Idiot! Show some modesty and at least cover yourself!" Tsume yelled with her back to him, her eyes closed shut.

Naruto just scratched the back of his head, not knowing how to react to this older woman's strange behaviour.

"Why are you acting cutesy all of a sudden? It's not like this the first time that you saw the body of a naked male, you are like what? Fourty five?"

_The Inuzuka woman was right at his face before he knew it!_

"I'm only Thirty five! You got that?" Naruto sweat dropped at seeing her growl literally at his _face!_

"Ummm… okay."

Tsume leaned back and gave an un-lady like snort with her hands on her hips.

"How do expect me to address you as Hokage when you don't even know to treat a lady properly?"

Tsume said while looking to the side her cheeks still tinted with red having noticed that Naruto still hadn't bothered to cover himself in front of her.

"Sorry. I had the idea that the Inuzuka's were rather wild and they didn't care to bother about such things."

"Those are just baseless rumours! Just because we look feral doesn't mean we are wild. Everyone in our clan follows the utmost modesty and Integrity!" Tsume spoke with her head held high and crossed her arms under her bust.

Naruto just gave her a dead panned expression _'Yeah right…. This is probably the first time I heard someone speak about modesty while wearing a skimpy towel.'_

Getting the expression of disbelief on his face, Tsume tried to convince him.

"You don't believe me do you? You should ask Kiba because I was the one who beat modesty in to him!"

"You do realise you are in the male side of the spring right?"

"W-What?"

"I mean, you do know that you're speaking about things like modesty and such while being in the _male_ side of the spring right?"

"EH?" As if realising it for the first time, Tsume looked around the empty spring. Hesitantly uncrossing her arms, she realised that this indeed was the male side of the spring and Naruto was saying the truth.

But as she uncrossed her arms, the towel which was straining to hold her bust till now came loose and fell down.

"EEEHHHHH!" The Inuzuka clan head yelped like a school girl, quickly covering her exposed private parts with one of her arms covering her chest and the other going south as she turned around blushing.

'_D-Damn it, I can't bend and take the towel like this with him standing behind me!'_

While Tsume was thinking on how to get away from this predicament while completely forgetting the fact that she was a veteran ninja and could just shushin from there. Naruto's _innocent_ mind however was forming not so decent thoughts, if someone that just stood up down there was any indication.

Having made his decision on what to do Naruto stalked forward and laid both his hands on Tsume's waist.

"W-What are you doing?" Tsume exclaimed as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and slid them up her stomach and finally began to grope her breasts from behind.

"H-Hey stop… it…"

"Shhhhh. Just enjoy it…." Naruto whispered huskily in her ear making a shiver go up her spine.

She tried to push him back and protest but a pair of lips crashing down at her own stopped her. His tongue entering her mouth at the same time as he kissed her deeply, making her slowly reduce her struggle.

Never being a patient one Naruto slowly slid his member in between Tsume's thighs.

"Mhmmmmahh!" Tsume moaned as Naruto started to trust his hips slowly, his member teasingly rubbing against her folds but never entering them.

Soon enough she also began to respond to the kiss with her arm going around Naruto's neck releasing a moan every time Naruto's member grazed against her clit or when he pinched her nipples. So it wasn't long before she finally reached her peak.

"AAAHHH!"

Tsume arched her back as she came while breaking the kiss, breathing hardly she leaned her body back into the strong arms of the whisker marked blond. Her dazed brown slitted eyes staring in to his blue slitted one's as their lips meet again.

))) A Few Minutes Later (((

"Naruto-Sama!" Tsume's voice echoed throughout the room of the hot spring. The spring owner was intelligent enough to put a repair board and a silencing seal behind it on the door as soon as those voices reached his ears. He was not going to get any customers this afternoon sadly.

"YES! YES! FUCK ME!"

'_D-Damn! Her personality took a total one eighty to how she was acting before.'_ Naruto thought as he trusted his rock hard member in and out of her folds as Tsume laid on her back on the stone floor.

"You were speaking about modesty and integrity a few minutes ago, what happened to them now?!" Naruto asked panting as he relentlessly pounded in to her womanhood.

"AH! YOU CAN FUCK MODESTY LATER! JUST DON'T STOP FUCKING ME NOW!" Wrapping her ankles around his hips, Tsume pulled Naruto down for a kiss.

Both of their tongues twirling and twisting around each other, Naruto wrapped his arms around Tsume's waist and pulled her up from the floor as he stood straight on his knees pulling her towards him. Tsume wrapped her sweaty arms and legs around him as he continuously trusted in to her pussy.

"OH GOD! IT'S GOING IN SO DEEP!" Tsume's eyes rolled in to the back of her head as Naruto's penis penetrated her deeply in this position with his head hitting the back of her cervix every time he trusted upwards.

Naruto hissed as Tsume racked his back with her claws as she came.

"I'M CUMMING NARUTO-SAMA! I'M CUMMING!" The feral woman bit into Naruto's shoulder making him reach his peak too.

"YES! YES! CUM IN ME! MAKE ME YOUR WOMAN! AHHHH!" Naruto didn't need to be told twice as with one last hard trust he bumped into her womb and released his seed.

"I'm cummming!"

Both of them fell forward with Naruto on top of Tsume with his head buried in her breasts.

"You… are… not…. done yet….are you?" Tsume asked almost submissively as she held Naruto's head to her breasts.

Unfortunately she didn't see the grin on Naruto's face before found herself flipped on her hands and knees with Naruto's cock still buried in her.

"Ahhhhh….." Tsume moaned as Naruto started to thrust his cock again in to her pussy but just as she was about to reach another orgasm he pulled out.

"W-what…. Why did you s-stop…" The Inuzuka clan head looked back with her hips trusting back to get his member inside her again but Naruto held onto her hips firmly.

"P-please… put your… d-dick inside me again…. I-I can't take it anymore!" Tsume exclaimed. Forget being a half wolf or dog! She really looked like cute little puppy that was being scolded by their master!

'_I-I wonder if the entire Inuzuka women are like this. No wonder Jiraya mentioned that they were total keepers…'_ Naurto thought parting her ass cheeks, he gulped unable to resist the cute mewling noises this woman beneath him was making!

Unable to control himself any longer Naruto plunged down, his ten inch long member penetrating into her behind completely filling her bowels.

"AH! FUCK!"

Tsume howled as she fell forward with her hands giving out as Naruto started to thrust in to her like a man possessed not even giving her a chance to adjust. But she didn't seem to care either as she was too much turned on to think about anything else.

"YES! YES! FUCK MY ASS TOO NARUTO-SAMA! MARK ME YOURS IN THERE TOO!" She certainly knew what to say to turn him or maybe she was just a natural.

Naruto pumped her butt wildly like a machine, her insides gripping on to his length every time he pulled out with his balls slapping her pussy each time with a smack knowing full well he wouldn't last very long while Tsume continued to moan loudly as trashed her head from side to side.

"I-I'm cumming Tsume!"

"I'M YOURS! SO CUM IN ME! CUM IN MY ASS!"

Pulling her hands back Naruto started thrusting rapidly making her larger breasts sway up and down.

"I'M CUMMING!"

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

With one last hard thrust Naruto plunged his whole length in her butthole and came for what felt like hours to them before pulling out of her, a few strands of his seed landing on her back with her knees slumping as she blissfully lost her conscious.

))) Thirty Minutes Later (((

Naruto sighed happily once again as he soaked in the warmth of the hot spring. His arm wrapped around his new… _lover_ who kept clinging on to him since she had woken up.

The older Inuzuka had fallen asleep again in his arms and was occasionally moaning and giggling out _his_ namein her sleep.

'_I think I should order Kiba to call me 'papa' next time I see him hehehe….'_

"Ahem!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked back and sweated a bit at the sight of a brunette and a red head glaring at him with darkened aura's surrounding them.

"Mind telling us what happened here?" Kurenai and Kushina spoke very sweetly at the same time in perfect sync.

"I thought you two went shopping…." Naruto obviously tried to divert their attention.

Kushina's eyes suddenly turned to red with slits **"Don't forget about me you pervert!"**

"Ara, so you are awake too Kyuubi…" The blond former container started to sweat at their combined glares and as if it wasn't enough…

'Naruto-kun…' The oblivious Tsume giggled as she clutched on to his neck!

_Talk about bad timing! _

"NA-RU-**TO!**"

...To Be Continued.

Authors Note:

HA! Now that is the end of Naruto Sinister Eyes: The Hound And The Hot Spring! I mostly wrote this to get back in to writing as I have sadly lost the touch to do so. This is kind of a different take on Tsume because I noticed that whenever these too are involved, it was always like Tsume searching for someone to scratch an _itch _or the ever popular mating heat thingy!

I mean come on, it was always the female who took the initiative when it came down to it. _Now what's that supposed to mean huh? _He lacked manly hormones?

Any way I hope this one came out good and will be liked by the readers. And don't forget to _**review **_because typing down smut is very _**hard.**_ ^o^


End file.
